Timeline/Revolution Final
This is a list of events that happened in the Background story during Revolution Final. The following events take place during DMR-21 to DMR-24 and all DMD and DMX sets between them. This is a sequel of the events caused by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity in Revolution. DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *After Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity was destroyed by the hands of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Dokindam X went onto a rampage and seals the world and creates Initials. Nobody can stop Dokindam X in its rampage. *In his rampage, he created a mysterious force; D2 Fields. D2 Fields are a dynamite and dangerous space who bring disaster to those who oppose Dokindam X and protection to those who support him. These D2 Fields defy logic and increase the rampage of Dokindam X. *The strongest D2 Fields are assigned a Master Initials to protect them. These Master Initials include Heavy Pop, D2P, King Walsura, D2S, Jigokushivaku, D2K, Godfather, D2G, Yaw Sark, D2Y and Forbidden Voltron, D2-V. Dokindam X cannot be defeated before the 6 are defeated. *At the same time, Miradante, Time Revolution has past its miracle hour and returns to the future. This has greatly reduced the Revolutionary offenses and his successor, Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor continues to fight for him. *In order to withstand the rampage of Dokindam X, Multicolored Revolutionaries start to appear, but they were not enough to defeat Dokindam X, so they researched the power of the Invaders and created Revolution Change. *The new Revolutionaries had a good sense of fellowship and created teams between themselves. The 5 teams are; **Team Hamukatsu of bravery and friendship, led by Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution; **Team Damama of spirits, nature and the unknown, led by Puchohenza, Mia Moja; **Team Doremi of music, freedom and invincibility, led by Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor; **Team Acme of scheming and betrayal, led by Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed; **Team Tech who joined to explore Dokindam X's mystery, led by Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner. **Additionally, the Nine Extremes Invaders give supports to all Revolutionaries. *In them, Doremi, Tech and Acme formed the "3 Knights" and have good synergy. However, Acme cannot be trusted and creatures like Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon belive that Miracle Star of Doremi over trusts Demonkazura of Acme. *Hamukatsu was the first one to attack the Initials. In there they see the D2 Field Forbidden Area Hellfire and Forbidden Voltron, D2-V. In there Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution fought Forbidden Voltron, D2-V and Hamukatsu was in a pinch situation, but Hamukatsu used Revolution Change and defeated him, which caused the sky to explode. *Then Tech, Doremi and Acme went to the D2 Fields. But then Acme gives out a strange smile. But Miracle Star isn't aware of it. *Then there was a scientist who tried to create Walsura because he liked them but failed. but then he got the power of Dokindam X and suceeded with his help. He then created the Gel 7 with it. While it was a failed experiment, he still likes it. *But then the scientist created Liquid People Sen with malicous powers and created more walsura. But then he made a fatal mistake and the Walsura killed him. One of the walsura claimed that he was king and other Walsura started rampage. It was all the plans of Dokindam X. *And then Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed of Acme entered Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D guarded by Heavy Pop, D2P. When this happened, numerous O.HA.NA.P were creating an art. When the art completes, the world will end. Acme attacked Heavy Pop when it was overly concentrating on completing the art and it was defeated. *Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner of Tech entered Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D guarded by Godfather, D2G. Godfather and Tech fought each other in a firery battle. *Puchohenza, Mia Moja of Damama entered Haridelberg, Hell of D guarded by Jigokushivaku, D2K. While Damama got an upper hand using Chaka Nguruma, Jigokushivaku suddenly activated Denjara Switch and reversed the situation. *Denjara Switch has the ability to reverse the situation in one go by causing catastrophes. However, Puchohenza now makes the ultimate sacrifice and activates Final Revolution. *The Final Revolution is a power that is able of destroying the world and further increases destruction. However, Puchohenza, seeing this powerful Denjara Switch - Can't do anything other than activating it. *When Puchohenza activates Final Revolution, Jigokushivaku is completely crushed and Haridelbelg is reduced to ruins. *However, Acme fails to stop the art of Heavy Pop. Can it stop the end of the world? *Now Hamukatsu attacks the D2 Fields just like other teams. At that moment, the revived voltron, Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 appears and is the left hand of Dokindam X. *Then Dogiragon was suddenly covered a blue armor and had the marks of Gaial Kaiser, Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age, Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun, Glenmalt, Dragon Edge, Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution on his sword and becomes Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader! The Dogiragon and Gigatron then clashed with each other. *Now Voltron, Jigokushivaku and Heavy Pop were defeated in the hands of Dogiragon, Puchohenza and Demonkazura. But there was something wrong. An Initials named "J" appeared. And Dokindam X creates more Master Initials. *The day the true forbidden comes is not far away... Category:Timeline